


Остролист и пара коньков

by desterra



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: Немного Рождества на Атлантиде





	Остролист и пара коньков

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/gifts).



Было нечто бесконечно удивительное и странно утешительное в том, что никто из них - атлантийцев — не ушёл на берег, чтобы встретить Рождество за пределами города. Хорошо, про себя Джон знал точно — ему идти не к кому. С Беккетом и Зеленкой тоже всё было понятно, но ведь у многих на Земле были семьи, которые ждали их, были им рады. Но так получилось, что все они выбрали в этот праздник Атлантиду. Джон ничего не мог поделать с собой, и непрошеное "выбрали его" нет-нет да пробиралось в мысли.  
Атлантида насквозь пропиталась рождественским духом, такого с ней не случалось никогда. Даже в те благословенные времена, когда "Дедал" приходил к ним раз в месяц и приносил почти всё, что было в запросах атлантийцев. Никому тогда почему-то не приходило в голову включить в списки ель, имбирные пряники и омелу. Справлялись всегда чем-то местным, пополам с контрабандным. И сейчас, оглядываясь назад, Джону было совершенно непонятно — почему они вели себя именно так. Хотя. Вполне возможно, что это напрямую связано с тем, что они незаметно, но неумолимо становились одной семьёй. Коммуной. Племенем. Чем-то, что не было целиком и полностью привязанным к Земле. Чем-то, что требовало новых традиций. Чем-то, что хотело само выбирать атрибуты праздника, а не довольствоваться чужим, пусть и безупречным вкусом. Подобные мысли Джон так же настойчиво отгонял от себя по мере их возникновения. Не хватало только испортить настроение себе, Атлантиде и всем окружающим заодно. Достаточно с них того, что они застряли здесь, без возможности вернуться домой.  
— Ты видел? — взмыленный Родни, словно мешки таскал, а не кричал на морпехов, украшающих "бальный" зал, вопить начал издалека, размахивая руками и привлекая внимание. — Ты видел или нет? Что ты молчишь? Шеппард, проснись наконец! Или ты оглох? Ты оглох, да? Я говорил, что нужно было проверить двигатель на ком-то, кто помоложе и покрепче.  
— Это было очень обидно, Родни, — честно признался Джон и вопросительно вздёрнул бровь.  
— О, да ладно! Всем известно, что ты даже через двадцать лет будешь самым крутым мачо. Правда с дурацкой тросточкой, но кого это волнует, когда у нас есть каток! — Родни, вцепившись пальцами в жёсткую ткань форменной рубахи, тянул Джона за собой, упоительно пах кофе и еловыми шишками и продолжал вещать что-то про гляциологов, химиков и доброту Атлантиды. Джон не очень внимательно вслушивался, если честно. Потому что каток — это здорово. Родни — это жизненно необходимо. А омела в кармане — небольшая прихоть, выедающая мозг. Возможность сделать Рождество незабываемым. Возможность вновь поверить в чудеса и исполнение желаний. Главное — решиться.  
А сегодня — спасибо всем — Джон чувствовал себя достаточной смелым.


End file.
